


Sinnerman

by CaughtUpInATizzy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Hargreeves, Alpha Klaus Hargreeves, Alpha Luther Hargreeves, Alpha Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bete Ben Hargreeves, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Multi, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Pretty Messed Up, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtUpInATizzy/pseuds/CaughtUpInATizzy
Summary: Vanya knew that when she and her siblings would turn thirteen they would present. She knew that her whole life and yet when the night came and Reginald assembled them on the couch she did not know what to expect. Unfortunately for her, their father was not inclined to enlighten them.Most members of the Umbrella Academy are predictably Alphas, but Vanya is an Omega. And Reginald, caught up in creating the next class of the Academy sets forth on an experiment to bind the Academy together.





	1. Chapter One

Vanya knew that when she and her siblings would turn thirteen they would present. She knew that her whole life and yet when the night came and Reginald assembled them on the couch she did not know what to expect. Unfortunately for her, their father was not inclined to enlighten them. 

Reginald was a respectable Alpha, something he had used to dominate them as children by pressing his pheromones down on them. Children were highly susceptible to familial pheromones, or in their case, the pheromones of those they were closest to. Pogo’s calm beta presence and the artificial pump of Grace’s omega scent were the most deeply ingrained in their memories.

As the clock inched closer to midnight, Vanya's siblings were restless, rubbing where their scent glands would be, if they presented as an alpha or omega. 

There was barely a doubt in her mind that Vanya would present as a beta. Blessedly ordinary. And she couldn’t imagine her siblings- the famed and idolized Umbrella Academy- being anything other than alphas. 

The clock struck. Reginald peered at them through his monocle. He hummed. 

Allison opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her own sharp intake of air. Her hands flew to either side of her neck. “Oh!”

Vanya watched, fascinated as Allison’s face flushed, her lips parted so that when she grit her teeth together Number Seven got a clear view of her elongated canines. Then there were the pheromones, overpowering, alpha. 

“Very good Number Three,” Reginald said imperiously gesturing for her to go and stand beside him. 

“Thank you father,” Allison said running her fingers over her new scent glands. She stood tall beside him, her head high, and despite the way she still had to catch her breath, she was smirking. When she and Luther made eye contact her smile faltered, but when he winked at her, Allison beamed. 

Luther and Diego, ever neck in neck, presented at the same time, growling at each other as they did. The uncontrolled alpha pheromones, especially the new aggressive ones, in the room made Vanya feel faint.

Reginald nodded. “Number One, Number Two,” 

They joined Allison and Reginald overlooking the remaining four on the couch. Their shoulders were puffed up, pride smugly shining from their posture. 

Number Four was next. Klaus best in half. Vanya couldn’t tell what he had presented until she smelt it. Another alpha. At this point, the number of alphas in the room was staggering. 

How would they all be able to stay a family? There was no calming real omega to settle the aggressive and territorial alphas, no betas to be the peace maker and remain level headed- above the primal instincts, omegas and alphas fell prey to. 

Number Five. Vanya had hoped that maybe, despite knowing the odds would be slim, that he would present as a beta too. That maybe she wouldn’t be alone in this. But he too, joined the ranks, a freshly presented alpha. 

The alphas stood watching Vanya and Ben for a long while. But nothing was happening. 

Reginald squinted at Ben. “I will admit, Number Six, I had expected to add another alpha to this collection,” 

Ben looked completely unconcerned by this even as he said. “I’m sorry fath-“

He cut off. Everyone in the room turned to Vanya.

She had curled in on herself. Her neck throbbed. She ran her tongue over her teeth, waiting to feel the elongated canines. But… they weren’t any larger than before. 

When she opened her eyes and looked up at her father she saw for the first time something that might have been pride. 

“Ah, Number Seven, an omega.”


	2. Chapter Two

Omegas were rare. One every hundred. 80 of those 100 would be betas, 19 of them would be alphas. 

Vanya was given a second pill every morning now, a heat regulator, on top of her anxiety medication. She wouldn’t have her first heat until she was sixteen, but she didn’t mind the extra pill. 

For once in her life, Vanya felt special amongst her siblings. 

She got more attention than she thought she had ever had before. Reginald had told Pogo to get her books on Omega’s, they were all textbooks, but Vanya swore she saw Pogo add some romance novels to the online cart before placing the order. Grace spent more time with her than usual, probably under Reginald’s direction. She brushed Vanyas hair and braided it, humming all the while. She baked with her in the afternoons, and Grace had been programmed to be able to play the piano so she and Vanya had been working on dueting. 

And that’s not even to mention her siblings. 

They tiptoed around her, instead of the other way around. 

Despite the aloof smugness that had yet to fade and the knowledge of their biological superiority, (all except Ben, who remained as engrossed in his books as ever, a beta who didn’t have to adjust to the new scents or instincts his siblings did) they also treated Vanya like fine china. 

She knew it was their instincts urging them to make sure she got hearty helpings of food, that made them let her shower first in the morning, or slow down in the halls to pass her instead of running by and pushing her to the wall like they might have only weeks earlier. But she didn’t care. She liked that they were watching out for her.

And while Vanya was still meek, keeping her head down and voice soft, for the first time in her life she felt like she was important. 

*three years later*

Vanya found herself in a situation too closely reflecting the night that she turned thirteen. Except this time she was alone with her father. She sat on the couch and he stood a few feet away, watching. 

She fidgeted with her uniform skirt. 

“I took you off your supresants how many days ago Number Seven?”

“Fourteen days, sir,” 

“What does that mean, Number Seven?”

“My pre heat is starting, father,” 

He nodded stiffly. “Which has become a distraction to your siblings training, your scent is clouding all rational thoughts,” 

“I’m sorry-“

“Number Seven, you have begun to trigger the ruts of Numbers One through Five,”

Vanya opened her mouth but Reginald kept talking.

“As this is your fault,” Vanya shrunk in on herself. For the first time since presenting, she felt extremely inadequate again. “You will fix it,” 

“F-fix it?” Vanya looked at Reginald’s shoes instead of his cold, fish-like eyes.

“Yes, Number Seven,” he said gravely like she was being extremely tedious. “Tomorrow night you will report to the room of Number Two and help him through his rut,”

Vanya had read enough textbooks to know that an alpha in rut would have barely any control and their instincts to bond would override anything else. 

“But-“

“And after subsiding his rut, you will go to Number One and Three. The two will have triggered each other’s ruts just as much as you did,” he sneered. “I can’t not tell yet whether Number Four or Five will fall first, but Grace will escort you none-the-less.” 

Bond her siblings?

Her hands curled in on themselves in disgust and her toes scrunched together. “Do they know?” She asked quietly. 

Reginald did not answer. No. They didn’t know.

They would be furious. Vanya was furious. She had always dreamed of growing up and meeting an alpha and finding love but now-

“No,” she said.

“Number Seven,” Reginald straightened.

“No, it’s not fair-“

“Number Seven, I’m afraid that if you do not fix what you started then I will be forced to send you away,”

Vanya had been threatened to be sent to an Omega finishing school once before. At first she hadn’t seen the threat, but then Grace had brought her flyers of the schools. They looked as dark as the Academy, each boasting the best omegas in the country. The omegas in the photos looked happy but the declarations of “sharp discipline” to keep “even the most unruly omegas in line” and how they had the best “graduation auctions” had startled Vanya back into line.

She couldn’t imagine being just another omega in a small school where they taught classes of pleasing alphas and caring for babies. Vanya couldn’t imagine being restricted to what times she could play her beloved violin. 

“But-“

The cool “Number Seven,” Reginald offered made Vanya stare at her shoes. “This, you’ll find, is for the good of the Academy. You are finally becoming a member, realizing a purpose to your life- binding your siblings together through a shared cause,”

The Umbrella Academy was never very good at sharing. God, they’d tear her apart to get back at one another. Maybe that’s what Reginald wanted.

With a sharp nod, Reginald turned on his heel and left Vanya alone on the coach.


End file.
